Crazy Rich Kudo's
by Akirafanatic
Summary: The Kudo Family is rich, but what if they were Crazy Rich?
1. The Shop

**So I watched Crazy Rich Asians when it came out and had this idea. Finally started writing it out.**

* * *

Logically, Heiji knew the Kudo family was rich. It was no secret. With Kudo Yuusaku a famous author and Kudo Yukiko a world-famous actress, it was no surprise. Hell, even Kudo Shinichi took paying clients as a detective, and he was still in high school! Not to mention Saguru had found that a lot of the violin competitions he's won paid out a pretty penny to the winner.

So yes, it was no secret that they were rich. But _this_…this was just getting ridiculous. Even Saguru and Kaito, whose families were also well off, seemed dumbfounded by the situation they were in.

"You can't be serious."

Shinichi crossed his arms, not backing down. "I can assure you I'm very serious."

"Where will you even get the money?"

Shinichi pulled out his wallet and took out more money than Heiji had ever seen in his lifetime and tossed it on the table like it was spare change. He didn't even know they _made_ bills that big. The owner seemed to think the same. "How can I be sure this is real?"

The detective sighed. "I'd get you smaller bills, but I'm afraid the banks are closed and I'd hate to bother the manager over such a trivial amount this late." Heiji let out a dry laugh at the _trivial_ amount as Kaito choked on his drink.

The owner didn't quite seem to know how to react to that statement. "W-Who _are_ you?"

"Kudo Shinichi." The name alone caused the man to pale and nearly faint. Heiji didn't blame him. After all, even if he wasn't rich Shinichi was famous practically all over Japan due to his detective work.

"W-Why would someone like _you_ want to buy my shop? It's small, run down, and losing customers." The man had a point. With the way this business was going it wouldn't be long before they had to close up shop. Buying it seemed like such a waste.

Shinichi waved a hand is dismissal of what was said. "That doesn't matter. I have a bet going with my mother to see who can find the best croquettes, and yours are better than any other I've tried. I can't have you going out of business just yet."

A bet. He was buying the shop over a _bet_. As though it were the most normal thing in the world. Heiji thought about everything he'd seen about the Kudo Family – and there was an abundance as one, if not all, seemed to be in the news every day – and figured maybe for them it was.

Checking his watch, Shinichi asked, "Do we have a deal?"

"I-I…y-yes. Deal."

"Good. I'll have my attorney come by later to have you sign the necessary paperwork and discuss the details." Of _course_ he had an attorney at beck and call. What normal high school detective _didn't_? Turning, he paused when he caught sight of their faces. "What?"

"You bought da shop," Heiji said. "Ya paid in _cash_."

He didn't know if he should laugh at the confused look on his friends face or not. "How else was I supposed to pay? They don't take card here."

Rather than responding, Heiji just let out a deep sigh and rubbed his forehead, using his free hand to pass attempting to explain to the other two.

Saguru cleared his throat and said, "Kudo-kun, most people don't carry that much money in their wallets. Most people have never _seen_, let alone _have_ ¥100,000,000 notes. I wasn't aware they even _made_ any."

Shinichi shrugged. "They don't."

That made the three pause. "But you just gave him _five_ of them to pay for the shop."

"They don't make them for consumers. Normally they're used for large transfers of money between the government and the banks, but my father convinced them to make a special exception for us since my mother thought they were pretty and wanted one." Heiji briefly wondered _who_ they have convinced, then decided he didn't _want_ to know. "Besides, it's not like I normally carry around that much. It was just what my mother decided to give me for my allowance and I never made it to the bank."

Saguru opened his mouth, closed it, and pinched the bridge of his nose, holding out a hand to Kaito to take over. The magician shook his head. "You get _Five hundred million yen_ for an allowance?"

"Only because I lost a bet to my mother last year." Heiji couldn't stop the laughter that bubbled up. He got five hundred million yen for an allowance because he _lost_ a bet. Which meant he used to get _more_.

"So," The magician asked faintly, "What will you get if you win this bet?"

Shinichi opened the door of the cab and waited for them to get in before he took the passengers seat. "Hawaii."

"They're taking you to Hawaii? Cool."

Shinichi got that confused look on his face and Heiji dropped his head into his hands as the other detective answered. "No, if I win she's buying me Hawaii. If _she_ wins, I have to buy it." Either way, the Kudo Family was going to own Hawaii soon. Heiji wasn't even going to _think_ about how much that was going to cost, or the fact his friend sounded like he could afford it. Like it was no more expensive than a book.

It was common knowledge that the Kudo Family was rich, but Heiji wondered if anyone really knew _how _rich they were.

* * *

**I was originally going to make it an actual story, but I figured I'd just do little one-shots all revolving around the Kudo Family if they were _Crazy Rich_. Don't forget to let me know what you thought!**


	2. The Coffee Maker

**So here's the newest one shot!**

* * *

Heiji prayed for patience as he took a deep breath and held it before slowly letting it out. Opening his eyes, he stared at his friend and kept his voice calm. "Let me get dis straight. Ya buy a failin' shop dat was on da verge a goin' under 'cause ya liked da croquettes. Ya buy a restaurant 'cause ya didn' like da chairs and wanted ta change 'em. Ya buy an amusement park 'cause of a joke Kuroba made 'bout wishin' he could go fer free all da time. But ya won't buy a new coffee maker when yers is broken." 

Shinichi huffed as he coaxed the machine to brew his precious liquid. "It's not broken Hattori. It just needs a little extra help." 

Heiji stared at the machine that was starting to smoke slightly. Kaito helpfully opened a nearby window. "I agree with Heiji on this one. It's smoking Shin-chan. You need a new one." 

Shinichi ignored them all and continued attempting to get it to brew. Saguru sighed. "Is there some reason you can't get a new one?" 

"An' don' tell us yer broke," Heiji grumbled. 

"This one makes the best coffee," Shinichi muttered, focused on his task. "It's custom made, and the company that made it disbanded years ago." 

Kaito rested an elbow on the counter. "Why didn't you buy the company?" 

Shinichi finally looked away from the machine to give the magician a confused stare. "Why would I have?" 

Heiji took another deep breath. If he got worked up over everything that came out of the rich kid's mouth he'd have had a stoke a long time ago. "Why wouldn't you have?" Saguru beat him to it. "You said this machine makes the best coffee and that it was custom made. What other reason would you need?" 

Shinichi abandoned the machine and turned to fully face them all. "They were a small company that specialized in custom coffee makers. There was no demand for it and they never branched out, so even if I bought them, all I'd be doing is throwing away money for something I would buy maybe once every ten years. There's no profit in it." 

"But you throw money at everything else," Kaito said. 

Heiji saw the way his hand was inching closer to the smoking machine but firmly kept his gaze on Shinichi. He continued before Shinichi's gaze moved to the magician. "Like dat shop dat was close ta goin' under." 

Crossing his arms across his chest, Shinichi explained. "The reason it was going under was because it was in an almost hidden location and there was no advertisement to let people know they were there. The food was good, the staff friendly, and the shop clean. After I bought it, the manager was able to renovate the interior and post advertisements in the paper. He also hired a web designer to make him a website so people could order to go. That allowed him to hire more staff to make deliveries. He recently opened two new shops in good locations and all are doing well. I've already made back all I spent on the shop and more." 

"And the restaurant with the chairs?" Saguru turned the focus to himself so Shinichi's back was to Kaito. 

"It was already an established restaurant that did well. Changing the seating has already driven sales up as people are staying longer and ordering more food." 

"And the amusement park?" 

Shinichi shrugged. "It was supposed to be a present for Ran, but she said she didn't want it." Heiji wasn't surprised. Who buys someone an amusement park for their birthday? "Kuroba making that joke gave me the-" Shinichi cut himself off when he turned towards Kaito and saw the innocent look and his now missing coffee maker. He looked from the now empty space to the magician and back again before glaring at Kaito. "Kuroba. Where's my coffee maker?" 

Kaito shrugged. "I don't know." 

Heiji grinned and wrapped an arm around the blue eyed detective. "At least now ya can get a new one." 

"I didn't need a new one!" He shoved Heiji's arm off. 

"Kudo, it was smoking. It would'a caught fire." 

"Just buy a new one," Kaito chipped in. "It's not like you don't have more than enough money for it." 

Shinichi pouted glared at them all. "I don't want a new one." 

Saguru put a hand on their pouting friend's shoulder. "We'll go with you to find a new one that makes coffee just as good as the last one." 

Shinichi's shoulders slumped and he nodded. "I guess we can go meet up with Kaa-san and Tou-san in Vienna tomorrow." 

Heiji felt his mind blank for a moment. "Vienna," He parroted. Shinichi nodded. "Dat's not in Japan." 

"No, but they have some of the best coffee, so hopefully we can find a replacement there." 

"We have classes tomorrow," Kaito pointed out. Shinichi shrugged. "We haven't packed yet." 

"Packed for what?" The blue eyed detective asked. "We'll only be there for a day." 

"We don't even know if there will be a flight to Vienna tomorrow!" Heiji felt hysterical laughter bubbling up and forced it down. How much would it cost to buy four tickets at last minute to Vienna? 

Shinichi got that now familiar confused frown that made Heiji want to smack sense into him. "We'll take Kaa-san's plane." 

Saguru pinched the bridge of his nose and asked, "You're mother has a plane?" 

"We all do." Heiji gave up and brought his hands to his face, letting out a loud sigh. "She thought it would be funny to take mine when she and Tou-san went to Belgium last year, so we can take hers to Vienna." 

Heiji tuned out the rest of the conversation, resigning himself to taking a spur of the moment trip to Vienna. 'Crazy rich people.'

* * *

**I really enjoy this story. It's fun to think about and write and idk but I have too much fun making it annoy Heiji. Don't forget to let me know what you thought!**


	3. The Theft

When Heiji had first seen the Tokyo Metropolitan Police Department, he'd been in awe. They had all the latest computers, software, and testing/analysis tools to help with their work. He hadn't been surprised to hear that it was all because of the Kudo Family. He'd made the mistake of saying compared to them the Osaka police department was practically ancient.

When his father called and told him one Kudo Shinichi had made a large donation for them to upgrade, he had spent the next hour trying to explain to his father why his friend had done that. The worse part was that even after his father had met with Shinichi to let him know it was appreciated but unneeded, Shinichi had proceeded to explain his reasoning in a way that neither of the Hattori's could find fault with.

So they had wound up accepting it.

Heiji was always careful about what he said after that.

Even with all the high tech computers and equipment the police department had, Heiji enjoyed being there and working on cases with Shinichi. It was the one time he could forget that his friend was probably one of the richest people in the world and didn't make Heiji want to strangle him for not knowing the value of money. They were just two high school detectives working to put a murderer behind bars.

They had just solved their latest case and finished up the paperwork to go along with it when Shinichi's phone rang. Heiji ignored it as he stretched his arms above his head. He probably should get going soon – he'd promised his mother he'd be back by this evening and he didn't want to get caught in traffic. He probably should have just flown, but every once in a while Heiji enjoyed the long ride to Tokyo on his motorcycle. It gave him time to prepare for whatever sentence or action Shinichi might do on that visit.

His ears perked up when he heard Shinichi ask, "How much did they take?" He turned towards his friend, but Shinichi's back was to him so all he could do was listen to Shinichi's side of the conversation. "I see. Yeah, they're in Siberia right now. Kaa-san went off on another of her dramatic tantrums that Tou-san was cheating on her. I'll let them know about it, don't worry. Thanks for letting me know."

"Everything okay?" Saguru asked, he and Kaito having come earlier after finishing some of their own paperwork for some theft or another and spotting them.

Shinichi turned and seemed annoyed by whatever he'd been told. "Yeah."

Kaito shuffled one of his ever present deck of cards and asked, "What happened?"

Shinichi was dialing another number into his phone as he answered. "Someone broke in and cleaned out one of our bank accounts."

Heiji wondered who was stupid enough to try and rob the Kudo Family when both father and son had a very impressive record of helping solve cases. Not to mention all the money at their disposal to catch whoever did it. With how indebted the police were to the Kudo Family; it wasn't a surprise that word spread quickly and most everyone present had come to help by the time Shinichi got ahold of whoever he was calling.

"Tou-san, did you catch up to Kaa-san yet? She must be really pissed at you this time. I know you didn't, but you know how Kaa-san is. Rome? Why are you in Rome? Kaa-san went to Siberia. Because she told me not to tell you. Tell that to her, not me. Ah, sou, sou. Miyanaka-san called me because he couldn't reach you or Kaa-san. No. No. Yes. I told him. She's _your_ wife, shouldn't you know how to track her down by now?

"He wanted to tell us someone cleaned out our account earlier. No, not that one. Yup. I know. I _know_. No, I called you first. Because Kaa-san would assume it was a ruse to get her to come back so you can find her. She did last time. If I did then next time she does this she'd drag me with her. It's not a vacation when you leave your son stranded in the middle of nowhere in a foreign country where he _doesn't speak the language_. Yes. Five times. Why do you think I stopped going with you? Yeah, after I _called you_. No it wasn't funny. _I was in Japan the night before_. Yes, that's called _kidnapping_. I don't care if you _are_ my parents, it's still kidnapping.

"Yes. Yes. Fine, I won't. Megure-keibu isn't in charge of theft. Fine, I'll let him know. Tell Kaa-san to bring me back some coffee beans. Bye."

It was always rather amusing to watch Shinichi talk on the phone with his parents. His facial expressions were more animated than usual and made for quite the show. "Should we be worried about that kidnapping part?" Kaito whispered to him and Saguru.

"At this point I think it's best to ignore it," Saguru whispered back.

Shinichi raised an eyebrow at all the cops that had appeared while he'd been on the phone and asked, "What?"

"We heard someone robbed your family," Sato said, "We're here to help find them. Did this Miyanaka-san have any information about what happened?"

Shinichi waved a hand dismissively. "It's fine. Tou-san said to let them have it and not waste police resources hunting them down since they didn't take that much."

Heiji knew he was going to regret asking, but he couldn't stop himself from asking, "How much did dey take?"

Shinichi was back to flipping through an old case file, no longer interested in the theft. "Just under 300,000,000."

Heiji dropped his head in his hands and heard more than a few people choking on air. "3-3-3-300,000,000?!" Takagi yelled, looking pale. Shinichi nodded absently. "T-That's a lot of money Kudo-kun!"

"Sou? It's the smallest account he had open. I think Kaa-san set it aside for her makeup or something."

Heiji heard almost hysterical laughter from somewhere in the crowd of officers. He sympathized with them. A small part of him had hoped Shinichi's parents had a better grasp on the value of money than their son did. All hopes had been dashed with this conversation and Heiji wanted to beat the value of it into each of their heads.

Slamming his hands onto the desk, he stood up and grabbed the back of Shinichi's collar, dragging him towards the door. "We're findin' da guy who took yer money, den when yer parents get back we're gonna have a _long_ talk 'bout the value of money."

He ignored the protesting from Shinichi and the looks others were giving them as he bodily dragged his friend down to the bank. He heard Megure bark orders for others to help find the money and coordinate with the theft division as they left.

One way or another, Heiji would make this stupid rich family understand that you don't just let someone take 300,000,000 yen from you and brush it off without a care.

* * *

**Do I think the Kudo Family would normally react this way even if they were crazy rich? No. Does it make for a hilarious story? Yes.**


	4. Interlude: Sonoko

Sonoko knew money. As part of the Suzuki family, she was provided luxuries others could only dream of. Her family was one of the richest in Japan – beat out only by the Kudo Family. Sonoko wasn't sure how much more money the Kudo's had than the Suzuki's, but she never genuinely cared. It wasn't like it truly mattered with they were _this_ rich. And besides, the Suzuki's and the Kudo's were friends.

When Sonoko had first met the Kudo Family, she'd been young. Too young to remember clearly. She'd met them again when she was in kindergarten, greeting them as her mother had taught her. Yukiko had laughed and told her to call her onee-san before complementing her dress and pouting that she wished she'd had a girl.

She'd then pushed her son forward and told them to play nice before turning her attention to Sonoko's parents. "It's nice to meet you Suzuki-chan. I'm Kudo Shinichi."

"It's nice to meet you as well Kudo-kun."

They had talked – which didn't take long to turn to annoyed arguing – for the rest of the night. While they probably would never be best friends, Sonoko had admitted she'd had fun talking with someone who didn't have the ulterior motive of trying to get in good favor with her family.

The two had met many times afterwards at parties or events that Sonoko's uncle hosted. After their greetings, the two tended to naturally gravitate towards each other so they didn't have to deal with all the sucking up or false praises.

Shinichi had traveled with his parents throughout grade school, but Sonoko had been enrolled in Teitan Elementary. She'd enjoyed it as she'd gotten to be classmates with her best friend Ran. Sonoko loved Ran like a sister, and genuinely enjoyed her company. At the same time, when middle school came and Shinichi decided to stay in Japan and enroll in her school, she was glad. She would always love Ran and be her bet friend, but no matter how hard she tried, Ran would never understand what it was like to be an heiress to a family like the Suzuki's. Shinichi understood.

Shinichi understood the annoyance at having everyone who hears your family name start kissing up to you. He understood the difference between family business partners and family friends. He understood the pressure of maintaining face so as not to sully the family name. He understood the pain at having to fend off journalists and gossip writers. He understood without having to be told.

Ran was a gift who kept Sonoko grounded and humble. Her best friend who didn't care that she was part of the Suzuki family. To Ran, Sonoko was just Sonoko. She may never understand parts of Sonoko's life, but Sonoko never asked her to. Shinichi understood for her.

Even so, Sonoko wondered just how much money the Kudo Family had when she watched him write a check large enough to buy an amusement park that no negotiation was needed on a _whim_ and not bat an eye. Not even she, with all the money and power of the Suzuki family, could do that. Sure, her family built an amusement park, but that was different than buying one. If she'd wanted to do that, she'd have to discuss it with her family, then figure out where the money would come from and then negotiate to get the best price.

But Shinichi had just decided he'd wanted it, called the owner, and named a price. Thirty minutes later he was handing over a check as his lawyer and the owners lawyer settled all the paperwork. She absently remembered the comparison her mother had made when she was younger and asked how much more money the Kudo Family had.

_"The Suzuki Family could buy Japan. The Kudo Family, should they wish it, could buy the world."_

* * *

**So here is Sonoko's thoughts on Shinichi. Let me know what you thought!**


End file.
